The Daily Life of the PAW Patrol (part 1)
(morning come at the Adventure Bay as the sun begin to rise, at the PAW Patrol lookout the pups were sleeping until an alarm clock begin to ring) Marshall: (yawns) morning already? Skye: (open eyes slowly) yeah (yawns and stretches) Chase: morning pups Marshall: Morning Chase, did you sleep well? Chase: yeah I slept like a newborn! Marshall: (laughs) Ryder: morning pups (giving them breakfast) All the pups: oh boy! breakfast (they all start eat their food) Ryder: pups, today someone will come to our lookout so all of you should greet him nicely! Skye: I wonder who's gonna be. Chase: yeah I hope he is very friendly. Oded: (comes to the lookout) Ryder: hello there sir, I'm Ryder, I'm the leader of the paw patrol, meet the pups Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky and Skye! all the pups: hello there human! Oded: I'm Oded nice to meet you! Ryder: what brings you to our lookout? Oded: I want to stay here for a while. Marshall: wow Oded, you gonna stay here with us? at the lookout? Oded: yeah I love you guys I'm a great fan of you! Rubble: wow that's so cool! Chase: it is pleasure to meet you Oded, you can stay here as long as you like, as long as you are nice to us. Oded: (looking at Skye) wow you are so beautiful! Skye: why thank you Oded I really enjoy that you say things like that! Ryder: let me show you where you can stay. (show him where he can stay) Oded: wow it looks great! Ryder: (his pup-pad starts ring and farmer Yumi asked Ryder for help) don't worry Yumi we are on our way! no job's too big, no pup's to small! PAW Patrol to the lookout! (All the Pups coming to the lookout, Marshall come last and crash into them as usual, as the elevator got up, the pups come out) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder, Sir! Ryder: pups, the cat got stuck up on the roof of the barn. Marshall: that's not good! Ryder: Marshall, I need you to use the ladder to help the kitten go down safetly. Marshall: Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue! Ryder: Skye, I need you to keep an eye on the cat and make sure he won't fall down. Skye: Let's take to the sky! Ryder: ok then let's go! (Marshall and Skye going to their cars and Ryder drives his ATV) (several minutes later, the pups come to the farm) Farmer Yumi: Ryder, Marshall, Skye, thank goodness you are here! Ryder: of course we are, we will never abandom someone in need! Skye: (keeping an eye on the cat) Marshall: (use his ladder to climb up to the roof) come there kitty kitty... (the cat looks afraid and began to jump on his face, Ryder slide down the ladder to the truck) Farmer Yumi: oh thank you so much for saving the cat! Ryder: that's no problem at all, Farmer Yumi, whenever there's a problem just yelp for help! (Farmer Yumi give him a hug) uh... ok that's nice. (as Ryder, Marshall and Skye returned from the mission, Oded and the rest of the pups playing pup pup boogie) Oded: wow this game is so much fun! Marshall: hey pups we are back! Oded: hello Marshall we are playing pup pup boogie, it's so much fun! Marshall: I know (play the game with Oded) Oded: wow you are good. Marshall: I know that, this game is one of my favorites. Oded: even if I'm a human, I like that game a lot. Marshall: that's great to know! oh I win! Oded: wow I had fun, you did a great job Marshall! Marshall: thank you, you are really fun human! Chase: yeah Oded is so much cool like Ryder. Ryder: (smiles) I'm glad you like him, I knew you would do that! Rubble: of course we do, Ryder. Rocky: yeah his parents must be so proud to have a son like him. Ryder: wow you pups really love him. Skye: but we also love you, Ryder, because you are the most smartest leader pups can ever have. Ryder: thank you I appreciate that, Skye, you are such a darling! Oded: you are a pal Ryder! Ryder: (smiles) thank you so much Oded you are very nice friend. Oded: I always being nice to people who is nice to me as well. Ryder: stay here as long as you pleased to, you are welcome here anytime. Skye: yeah you are very nice to us. Oded: of course I am, me and Ryder are like brothers. Ryder: (laughs) yep we are like brothers to each other. Oded: I am so happy to have a friend like you and also I really love the pups, they are so beautiful! Skye: oh (giggles) Oded: you are so cute Skye! Skye: awe you too Oded you are very nice to me and all the pups! Rubble: your parest must be so proud to have a son like you. Oded: yep they sure are. Zuma: so what do you like to do on your free time? Oded: well I love to swim, reading books, playing on the computer and also playing with dogs. Zuma: you love to swim!? cool! I also love to swim! Oded: that's so great to hear Zuma! Zuma: we can be great pals. Oded: we already are. (smiles) Zuma: hehe you are funny and awesome at the same time! Oded: Thank you Zuma I really love your kindness to me! Chase: you are welcome here as many times as you want, my friend! Marshall: yeah we love you a lot! Ryder: I think the pups really likes you. Oded: yeah they sure are. Skye: you are handsome, Oded! Oded: awwwwww Skye (blushes) Skye: it's true, I love you and Ryder at the same time. Oded: thanks pups you are the best pups ever, I think I'm gonna stay here forever! Ryder: that's awesome. ((stay tuned for part 2)) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Parts